Call of Duty: Age of Extinction
Call of Duty: Age of Extinction is an FPS action video game jointly developed by Tachibana Games and Nintendo, and published jointly by Morningwood Arts and Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. This game is a Nintendo Switch port of Call of Duty: Age of Extinction which was published onto the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Steam on PC. Additionally, the game does not require a Nintendo Switch Online subscription for online play. Although not following the same timeline and story as the original Age of Extinction, the port follows a Pre-Titan-SS Arc Squad who find themselves in the middle of an invasion on an important Eclipse Navy fortress world. Gameplay Much of the gameplay features from the Nakamura Interactive version are carried over to the Nintendo Switch port. Credits The money system in Age of Extinction has been changed. Instead of Money, players will earn Credits which they can use to call in Abilities. Each type of Grimm will reward a different amount of Credits. The max amount of Credits a player can hold is limited to 15,000 (8000 with the Smaller Wallet Relic or 20,000 with Engineer Level 3). When neutralizing a "High-Value" Grimm in a game, players will be rewarded with a certain amount of Credits depending on the "Tier" of that High-Value Grimm. Getting past areas of a map rewards players with Credits as well; ranging from 2000 to as much as 12,000. Amount of Credits rewarded to players for each type of Grimm killed: *Warrior — 100 Credits/50 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Gladiator — 200 Credits/100 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Scorpion — 150 Credits/75 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Aggressor — 500 Credits/250 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Vindicator — 50 Credits/25 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Bruiser — 250 Credits/125 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Stalker — 100 Credits/50 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Apparition — 400 Credits/200 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Guardian — 600 Credits/300 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) Amount of Credits rewarded to players for each Tier of High-Value Grimm killed: *'Elite' — 1000 Credits/500 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *'Major' — 1500 Credits/750 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *'Ultra' — 2500 Credits/1250 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) Ranking The Ranking system returns in Age of Extinction. There is a total of 45 Ranks and 15 Prestige levels players can obtain by simply playing the game. Each time players reach a new Rank until 44 will be given a Weapon Key which they can use to unlock a weapon of their choice, and they'll also be rewarded with 200 Armoury Credits as well. Reaching a certain Rank gives players a Rarity Token which they can use to unlock an item in the Armoury. Once reaching Rank 44, players will need to earn 200,000 XP in order to get to Rank 45 at which they will then be allowed to Prestige and start over. Once Prestiging and reaching Ranks 10, 20, 30, 40, 45, players will not be given any Rarity Tokens as they are only one-time offerings. Each Prestige also rewards 400 Armoury Credits. *Rank 10 - Unlocks Rare Token *Rank 20 - Unlocks Rare Token *Rank 30 - Unlocks Rare Token *Rank 40 - Unlocks Rare Token *Rank 45 - Unlocks Epic Token *Prestige 1 - Unlocks Relic "Take More Damage" *Prestige 2 - Unlocks Relic "Pistols Only" *Prestige 3 - Unlocks Relic "Smaller Wallet" *Prestige 4 - Unlocks Relic "Mortal" *Prestige 5 - Unlocks Relic "Do Less Damage" *Prestige 6 - Unlocks Relic "Fragile" *Prestige 7 - Unlocks Relic "Stand Your Ground" *Prestige 8 - Unlocks Relic "Handicapped" *Prestige 9 - Unlocks Relic "Limited Ammo" *Prestige 10 - Unlocks Relic "Earn Your Keep" *Prestige 11 - Unlocks Relic "Elite Soldier" *Prestige 12 - Unlocks Relic "Explosions!" *Prestige 13 - Unlocks Relic "Their Funeral" *Prestige 14 - Unlocks Relic "Walking Tanks" *Prestige 15 - Unlocks Relic "Prism" Classes In Age of Extinction, the Class system has expanded from the original Extinction mode. There are now six Classes available for players to choose from: Weapon Specialist, Heavy Trooper, Field Engineer, Combat Medic, Vanguard, and Ranger, and players can only choose one. These six Classes differ from each other in terms of role and Class Abilities. In Age of Extinction, these Classes can be upgraded up to Level 5 and can enter Prestige mode. *'Weapon Specialists' excel in weapon handling, aiming down sight speed, weapon swapping and providing allies with ammo. *'Heavy Troopers' excel in health, armour, melee damage, heavy ordnance Abilities, and providing Armour for allies. *'Field Engineers' excel in protecting Abilities and repairing them, being able to hold more Credits, and repair Drills faster on maps that include it. *'Combat Medics' excel in keeping their teammates alive which includes faster revive times, enhanced health regeneration for both themselves and teammates, enhanced movement speeds, and ignore on-going damage from Scorpion gas clouds. *'Vanguards' excel in providing allies with portable shielding generators, taking down shields of Korman Soldiers as well as dealing with Korman Behemoth Specialists when using their experimental signature Sniper Rifles. *'Rangers' excel in dealing heavy damage to Barrier Colonies, Grimm Guardians and Aggressors, and using belt-feeders to fire plasma with their weapons from their Plasma Batteries. Each of these Classes have their own unique Ability. A second Class Ability and name of a Class will change once reaching Class Prestige 5. Unlike the original Extinction mode where having a fully upgraded Class did not carry over matches, Age of Extinction allows that. How players level up their Class is getting kills on Grimm and using Abilities with that Class. *Weapon Specialist Levels 1 and 4 bonus damage do not stack. **Field Engineer Levels 2 and 4 bonus Ability damage do not stack. Class Prestige Once reaching Level 5 on a single Class, players will be able to Prestige that Class, and will receive bonuses each time they Class Prestige until Class Prestige 4. Its been confirmed that these bonuses stack with each other and the Prestiging for Classes are limited to only Class Prestige 5. After reaching Class Prestige 5 on a Class, the new name will also bring an additional bonus that relates to that Class. As a Weapons Master, heavy weapons such as LMGs, Launchers and Rocket Launchers no longer slow you down and "Agile Specialist" lasts longer. As an Ordnance Trooper, you are no longer damaged by your own explosions and have increased resistance against enemy explosives. As a Chief Engineer, you are able to attach Armour Plates faster and the Crowd Control Equalizer has increased durability. As a Combat Surgeon, Ballistic Knives have decreased cooldown times and give allies 75% damage reduction instead of 40%. As a Grand Vanguard, Portable Shields have decreased cooldown times and have 25% damage resistance against Korman Soldiers. As a Ranger Commander, Plasma Kit has a decreased cooldown timer and gives an extra 25% Plasma Kit battery when picked up by allies. Abilities In Age of Extinction, Abilities are equipment and ordnance available to players by spending Credits to use in-game. The Team Support, Strike Package and Equalizer have been moved into the Abilities. Twelve of these Abilities are Class-specific and some Abilities can be repaired and armoured only by a player with the Field Engineer Class. Unlike Classes and the original Extinction mode, Abilities cannot be upgraded to increase effectiveness. Players are able to have one Ability equipped per slot, meaning you can only choose one Ability from Team Support, Strike Package and Equalizer; much like the original Extinction mode. *Switching to another weapon will holster the Riot Shield to the player's back, like the original Extinction mode. The twelve Class-specific Abilities include Ammo Kit and Agile Specialist for the Weapon Specialist, Armour Kit and Belt-Feeder for the Heavy Trooper, Armour Plates and Heavy Armour for the Field Engineer, Advanced Medic and Ballistic Knives for the Combat Medic, Portable Shields and X4s SAAMR for the Vanguard, Plasma Rounds and Plasma Kit for the Ranger. Armour Plates do not take 100% of damage inflicted, but rather only takes 75% of damage inflicted onto an Ability which takes the remaining 25%. The Portable Shields do not replace the Armour picked up from Heavy Trooper Armour Kits but rather stacks with them, giving players more damage resistance. The Vanguard's "X4s SAAMR" have 4 Shots with Vanguard Levels 1 and 5 giving an additional 2 Shots each; with a maximum of 8 Shots. *These Class Abilities are unlocked at Class Prestige 5 Field Engineers can only apply a maximum of 5 Armour Plates at a time and cooldown time is decreased by five seconds with Field Engineer Prestige 2. Advanced Medic duration is only 8 seconds. If Vanguard is at Level 4, the cooldown is decreased to 90 seconds. The X4s SAAMR can be holstered, however the cooldown state of this Class Ability won't start unless all rounds are fired. All Abilities and the Class Ability are bound to the D-Pads. When playing with a Class with two Class Abilities, pressing D-Pad Down will activate the first Class Ability while holding D-Pad Down will activate the second Class Ability. Weapons Unlike the Nakamura Interactive version, the Nintendo Switch version features weapons from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. With the "Loadout" system, all weapons are locked and need to be unlocked in order to be used. Weapons tagged with "- Default" are unlocked by default. All attachments are also locked and the only way to unlock them is to find them in-game when searching "Search Piles" or "Weapons Cases" scattered around the map. Once entering Prestige, all weapons, except Default weapons, will be re-locked and players will receive Weapon Keys as they increase their Rank. Relics Relics in Age of Extinction remain unchanged. Players will unlock Relics as they "prestige" from leveling up their Rank. Like the original Extinction mode, players are not limited to equipping one Relic at a time. Relics include: *'Take More Damage' - Players take more damage when injured. (Approximately 25% increased damage) *'Pistols Only' - Primaries, Secondaries and Specialized Weapon Variants are not allowed. *'Smaller Wallet' - Earn and carry less Credits. (8000 maximum Credits and less Credits earned) *'Mortal' - No Class selection available. Disables Class Abilities. *'Do Less Damage' - Inflict less damage against the Grimm. (Approximately 33% less damage dealt to all Grimm) *'Fragile' - Slow health regeneration, no regeneration while sprinting, and fall damage is enabled. *'Stand Your Ground' - Move slower. No reloading while sprinting. *'Handicapped' - No Abilities available. *'Limited Ammo' - Ammo refills will give you less ammo. *'Earn Your Keep' - No scavenging or pickups from deployed cases. *'Elite Soldier' - Specialized Weapon Variants have their Weapon Perks disabled. *'Explosions!' - All explosions are tripled and cause chain reactions; SWVs that cause explosions are affected as well. *'Their Funeral' - All enemies explode after death. "Explosions!" triples the blast radius. *'Walking Tanks' - All Scorn resistances and weaknesses are doubled and they no longer flinch from attacks. *'Prism' - All Specialized Weapon Variants deal 70% less damage against all enemies; including Weapon Perks. Loadout The "Loadout" system replaces the "Create-A-Class" system. The "Class" slot is where players will be able to choose their preferred Class. In the "Primary" and "Secondary" slots, players can equip any Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, Light Machine Gun, Shotgun and Sniper Rifle. The "Specialized Weapon Variant" slot allows any SWV the player wants can be equipped into this slot without sacrificing regular weapons. The "Pistol" can be filled with any pistol the player wishes. In the "Relics" slot, players can equip as many Relics as they wish, however in order to unlock Relics, players will need to Prestige. With this Loadout system, there will be no weapons placed on the maps for players to purchase. *Class *Primary Weapon *Secondary Weapon - Unlocks after Rank 10 *Specialized Weapon Variant - Unlocks after purchasing first SWV *Pistol *Abilities **D-pad Right - Team Support **D-pad Up - Strike Package **D-pad Left - Equalizer **D-pad Down - Class Ability *Relics - Unlocks after Prestiging once Grimm In Age of Extinction, the Grimm remain unchanged, however the "High-Value" Grimm first seen in the Grimm of Chaos mode are now encountered in Missions and Grimm Survival. In Missions, a High Value Grimm is one of three tiers which are Elite: more strong Grimm able to take more damage than regular Grimm, Major: a lot more stronger than Elite Tier and are more aggressive to players and is able to flank and strategically snare players, and Ultra: powerful Grimm that are superior to their more common brethren and are almost as intelligent as a Predecessor. However, their attack damage to players aren't affected unless playing on Hardcore or Extinction difficulty which both increase their damage to players. In Grimm of Chaos and Grimm Survival, only Elite and Major High-Value Tier Grimm appear at a time. However, allowing a "High-Value" Grimm escape in Missions does not result in a mission failure, but rather locks everyone's Abilities for two minutes. Kormans In Age of Extinction, the Korman Specialists have been expanded upon. Instead of just being objective-only obstacles, Korman Specialists periodically appear in-game and actively attack players, and their Abilities. Korman Specialists have three different Roles which are meant to counter Abilities and Class Abilities. Anti-Armour: Specialists trained to specifically combat the Class Abilities of the Heavy Trooper, Field Engineer and Vanguard, these Specialists will actively attempt to destroy Armour Plates applied to other Abilities and are also armed with weapons that deal increase damage against players with Armour picked up from Heavy Trooper Armour Kits as well as Vanguard Portable Shields. Anti-Ordnance: Specialists trained to target mainly I.M.S., Sentry Guns, Vultures, Attack Gunships, Grenade Turrets and the Crowd Control Ability; these Specialists are armed with weapons that are tailored to specifically deal increased damage to these Abilities. However, they will also occasionally attack and damage Armour Plates, but won't deal as much damage as Anti-Armour Specialists do. Behemoth: Specifically trained to take more beating than other Grimm and Specialists, the Behemoth Specialists are armed with the heaviest weapons that Korman weaponsmiths have created and developed after hearing about the advancements of their newfound enemies: the Eclipse Military. These Specialists will mainly target players who pose a larger threat which is determined by the amount of placements made with Abilities and how well they play in the current match. Korman Soldiers also appear periodically alongside Specialists, but do not have different Roles. Difficulty The difficulty system in Age of Extinction has also been improved. In the menus, players will be able to choose between Casual, Regular, Hardcore and Extinction. Casual: The difficulty level for players who just want to experience the map and its story where 50% less Grimm appear and have 50% reduced health and attacks; Warriors take a single melee to be killed while Aggressors only take one LMG magazine to take down; damage to a drill by Grimm has also been reduced by 50% and Grimm are also not as aggressive as in Regular mode, and no High-Value Grimm appear. Players will also receive 50% less XP from all sources as well. Regular: Regular mode is essentially how Extinction was originally played before the addition of Difficulty in the original mode from Ghosts. Hardcore: The crosshairs on the player's HUD is removed; Grimm are more aggressive, have double the health and will occasionally snare players with their attacks; ricochet friendly fire is also turned on. Substantially more Grimm spawn much earlier on by 30%. Players tend to be faced with Gladiators on the very first Grimm Colony. Players also take 40% more damage from all Grimm. XP earned by players from all sources is increased by 40% in Hardcore. High-Value Grimm will deal an extra 20% damage to players. In Hardcore, the health of High-Value Grimm are also increased. Elite Tier Grimm have 4000 health, Major Tier Grimm have 8000 health, and Ultra Tier Grimm have 12000 health. Extinction: The true experience of fighting against extraterrestrial beings: Extinction difficulty is a lot more harder than Hardcore; noticeable differences include: removed crosshairs, ricochet friendly fire is turned on and both players will be damaged, Grimm A.I. are more intelligent and 50% more spawn, Gladiators and Stalkers will be encountered at first Grimm Colony, all Grimm deal 60% more damage to players and have triple the amount of health they normally do including High-Value Tier Grimm, all High-Value Grimm will deal an extra 40% damage to players which allows them to one-hit players, unless wearing Heavy Trooper Armour Kits and/or Vanguard Portable Shields. In addition, XP gains from all sources is increased by 60%. In Extinction, the health of High-Value Grimm are also increased. Elite Tier Grimm have 6000 health, Major Tier Grimm have 10000 health, and Ultra Tier Grimm have 14000 health. Extinction The Nintendo Switch port of Call of Duty: Age of Extinction follows Arc Squad within the Original Timeline of the Rose Squad Trilogy. The story follows Titan-SS Commander Jaune Arc as Nirvana is attacked by the Korma Empire following their failed attempt at attacking Earth in 2043, starting off another conflict. Being the Eclipse Navy fortress world and the primary shipyards, Nirvana is the prime target of the Emperor's military forces. In the middle of the battle, Jaune finds most of his squad killed and groups up with three regular infantry of the Army, coordinating and leading them against the enemy. Unlike the Nakamura Interactive version, players will be able to choose the difficulty of the Grimm Survival and Grimm of Chaos maps. Missions Grimm of Chaos Grimm Survival Armoury Unlike the version developed by Nakamura Interactive, the Nintendo Switch version doesn't feature Mr. Tachibana, who has been replaced by a generic Eclipse Army soldier as the Armoury master. The members of Arc Squad have default Outfits; Jaune in Titan-SS armour, Pyrrha and Ren in Army combat uniforms and Nora in an Army demolitions combat uniform. Armoury Dashboard *Specialized Weapon Variants *Outfits **Jaune Arc **Pyrrha Nikos **Lie Ren **Nora Valkyrie Every item in the Armoury has a rarity level and each item in a single rarity cost the same amount of Credits. *'Uncommon' — 300 cR *'Rare' — 500 cR *'Epic' — 750 cR *'Legendary' — 1000 cR *'Ancient' — 2000 cR Like the Nakamura Interactive version, players will earn Armoury Credits from simply playing the game. Methods of obtaining Armoury Credits: *Completing matches (Casual: 150 cR, Regular: 250 cR, Hardcore: 350 cR, Extinction 500 cR) *Rank increases (Normal ranking: 200 cR, Prestiging: 400 cR) *Grimm kills **Warrior - 10 cR **Gladiator - 20 cR **Scorpion - 15 cR **Aggressor - 50 cR **Vindicator - 5 cR **Bruiser - 25 cR **Stalker - 10 cR **Apparition - 40 cR **Guardian - 60 cR **'Elite' Grimm - 100 cR **'Major' Grimm - 150 cR **'Ultra' Grimm - 250 cR Specialized Weapon Variants Outfits Trivia *Fans of the Nakamura Interactive version see the Nintendo Switch version as a downgrade. This is due to the removal of several features and elements, which include: **Weapon Camouflages removed completely. **Characters removed completely. **Mr. Tachibana replaced by a generic Army soldier. **Black Armoury side-story arc, which was developed by Tachibana Games in the Nakamura Interactive version. **The ability to listen to the soundtrack in-game. *The Advanced Medic Class Ability is similar to the Ultimate Valkyrie ability of Mercy from Overwatch. *The Relics "Elite Soldier", "Explosions!", "Their Funeral", "Walking Tanks" and "Prism" originated from the Nakamura Interactive version, though they were featured as "Modifiers" in the Haunted Forest and Blind Well PvE activities. *Most of the Specialized Weapon Variants are weapons found in Destiny 2. *The planet "Nirvana" shares its name with the rock band of the same name. The naming choice for the planet was purely a coincidence. Category:Articles by Jenkins S115 SII Category:Morningwood Arts Call of Duty series Category:Call of Duty Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Action Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games